Birthday sex
by Adam has Returned
Summary: a NaruSaku fic based on the song whats that a LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Note: first off, probably a one shot, second paring is NaruSaku, and lastly PENIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!........ sorry had to get that out of the way what I meant to say was why do you love me WILL go on and it will have lemons and I have to redo first chapter also got the Idea for this from the song birthday sex

Birthday Sex

Adam: Hi every one

Naruto: who are you

Adam: I am the writer

Naruto:well you suck and you have not written something good

Adam: hey shut up or I'll make you gay or kill you off

Naruto: okay.....

speech

_thought_

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Naruto or other mentions in story

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's/third person POV

(Sigh) "another boring birthday that I have to spend alone" said the 18 year old cherry blossom after clocking out of her hospital shift.

Sakura! Said the 17 year old blond whom she had grown to love. She Really started to notice how much Naruto had grown over the years, he no longer worn the bright orange jacket and kept it simple wearing a black shirt showing that the training trip he had with Jiraiya really did pay-off. But afterward

she noticed that he was holding a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Hello Naruto" Said Sakura awaiting what he was going to say.

"Happy birthday Sakura, I got you these" Said Naruto, handing her the roses.

"Thank you Naruto, you are very sweet" she said as her eyes started to form tears.

"Uh, Sakura are you okay" Naruto said noticing she was about cry.

" No it's okay I'm...." she trailed off thinking whether or not to tell him about what happened that day.

"Sakura? You there?"

"Oh, sorry Naruto I was just thinking about today...."

"Do you want to talk about it cause if you do I'm here for you" he said in a more concerned tone.

"Naruto.....can we talk in a more private area, like your house, if that's okay with you."

"Of course, Sakura you're always welcome at my house."

As they walk there she thought about all the things they have been through, fighting Zabuza and Haku, the Chunnin exams, and Sasuke..... did she really love Sasuke or was it just a stupid crush. Did that mean that she loves....

"Uh Sakura, we're here". Said Naruto, opening door to his apartment.

She followed him into the house, he opened his mouth to speak but before he could she embraced him and as she started crying she said "Naruto, please... I don't want to be alo-" he cut her off and gave her a passionate kiss his tongue begged for entrance into her mouth, she slowly complied, soon after they started moving towards Naruto's room, she unzipped his orange jacket and removed his shirt to reveal his well built chest soon after, he removed her shirt and bra to reveal her large breast which lead to Naruto staring at them, embarrassed, Sakura covered them.

Kissing her, Naruto said "don't be embarrassed, they're beautiful".

He left kisses while lowering to her neck and kept lowering until he reached her breast, he massaged one in his left hand while breathing heavily over the other soon he took the nipple into his mouth and started licking it until it was erect and hard. He switched sides and repeated the process she soon let out a moan.

Thinking he pleasured her enough there he went lower until he reached her skirt he looked towards her and asked " do you want to go through with this cause if you don't I'll understand"she responded with "yes Naruto I want you an you only" he slowly peeled off her skirt and panties, he started by entering his index finger with a slowed pace followed by his middle finger and a faster pace his soon entered his ring finger and went as fast as possible. This was giving Sakura extreme amounts of pleasure and noticed that her lower regions were swelling.

"Naruto, I'm going to cum" and with that she released all of her juices onto Naruto´s hand which he curiously licked off of his hand. He found that he enjoyed the taste of her and licked the rest off his hand then moved up to make eye contact.

"How was that Sakura"

"That was great...but this will feel much better" she said turning over to be on top, she lower herself to the button of his pants and released it, she removed his pants and started to suck on his large member, slowly speeding up until he was ready to release his seed. When it did she swallowed it whole. Afterwards she moved towards his face and said "did you enjoy that". Still in shock Naruto only complied with a nod. But soon he flipped them over and told Sakura to embrace him.

"Are you ready".

She only complied with a nod as he began to enter his member into her, gradually speeding up until he felt her walls squeezing his member they were both soon to there climaxes and they felt each other release. They were both spent both lied naked next to each other and slept, peacefully, next to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

AdamG: hi every one thanks to MHDEN criticism I feel like writing a sequel which WILL be LONGER and MORE DEVELOPED also the fact that I have been reading a lot of lemons will really help in that department so there is just one problem….. I HAVE TO OTHER STORYS TO GET OUT OF MY DAMAGED MIND so you might have to wait a bit before I get the sequel out in the meantime a preview to the first story of those three…….SUPER SEXY TRANSITON TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?NARUTO IS A PROSTITUTE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

_Italics_=_thought_

Bold=**Kyuubi/INNER Sakura**

Pre-time skip

Adam: wow, I can't believe I'm writing this.

Naruto: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR F***ING MIND IF SAKURA FINDS OUT SHE WILL KILL ME.

Adam: Actually........

Naruto: YOU MEAN THAT'S THE POINT OF THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Adam: .............Yes DISCLAIMER GO!!!!!

Disclaimer: Though Naruto is about to die, we do not own the rights to the anime, TV show, trading card game or any other related item of the trademark Naruto® now with that out of the way TO THE STORY.

Sakura ran towards her house thinking "_shit I'm late my mom's gonna be pissed" _then she decided to take the randomly placed short cut to the right.

As she turn around the corner she saw what probably is the scariest shit in the world...................Naruto prostituting.

"My services are Fifty bucks(I researched the price by going up to prostitutes and asking them what they charge) an hour but for you I'll make it Forty". Said Naruto making a deal with Three women asking about his "services" when........

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".Yelled an angry pink haired genin.

"Oh major shit wrapped in a cluster fuck" said Naruto as he started to run away.

I think im going to need some mind soap after that

byebye


End file.
